


La primavera de su vida

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 16 años, M/M, campamento, descubriendo su sexualidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg va como todos los años a un campamento en las vacaciones de primavera. Pero este año hay gente nueva, como ese chico pelirrojo del que no puede apartar su mirada. ¿que les deparan esos 15 dias de campamento?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La primavera de su vida

1.Primer contacto

  
Por fin habían llegado las vacaciones de primavera y Greg iba como todos los años al campamento con el grupo de Scouts de su barrio. Levaba años en el grupo, desde que era un renacuajo hiperactivo de 7 años y le habían recomendado a su madre llevarlo a alguna actividad que le hiciera relacionarse con otros niños y quemar toda esa energía.

  
Con el paso del tiempo ya no fue a las excursiones y a las quedadas por obligación de su madre, tenia amigos, le encantaba la naturaleza y cada viaje era una aventura que esperaba con ilusión.

  
Ahora Greg ya tenía 16 años y era de los mas mayores de grupo, si no contamos con los monitores. Por lo que era el primer año que seria una especie de “supervisor” de los mas pequeños. Él siempre había pensado que el puesto era en realidad poner a los mas mayores como unas especies de niñeras para que los monitores tuvieran un poco de tiempo libre, pero igualmente lo esperaba con ansiedad. Era un puesto de responsabilidad y podría mandar a todos esos críos hacer lo que el quisiera tal y como habían hecho con él en años anteriores.

  
Recordaba como se escabullían de los mayores e iban al pueblo cercano a comprar golosinas. También recordaba los castigos de lavar la ropa de los mayores o estar castigado en su tienda sin poder quedarse después de la cena alrededor de la hoguera para cantar y contar historias.

  
Oh, que iba a ser un gran año. Greg ya se frotaba las manos mentalmente de cómo sería una figura de autoridad y podría impartir castigos creativos a sus victimas. ¿Tal vez que lavaran los platos de todos los monitores? Mmmm no se descartaba la idea.

  
Esa mañana se había levantado sin tener que ser tirado de la cama por su madre. Incluso se había duchado y hecho su propia mochila para la excursión.

  
Serían 15 días geniales, ya lo notaba. El aire de abril en las afueras de Londres era fresco pero el sol brillaba entre las escasas nubes. Era un clima raro para Londres y lo iba a disfrutar al máximo.  
El coche de su madre aminoró la marcha y aparcó cerca de donde un autobús de aspecto anticuado esperaba rodeado de niños y padres y mochilas enormes. Greg sonrió al ver el espectáculo que nunca le cansaba. Siempre había compañeros nuevos que se iban sumando al grupo, aunque también era cierto que había otros que se iban marchando también. Tobías Gregson este año no iría, ni este ni ninguno de los próximos. Según su amigo y vecino, era demasiado mayor para ir de excursión. ¿Cuándo se era demasiado mayor para ir de viaje al campo, montar una tienda de campaña y comer Mashmaloows tostados en una hoguera? Greg nunca se cansaría de ello! Eso seguro.

  
Su madre abrió el maletero y Greg cogió la voluminosa mochila equilibrándola en el hombro. Al final habían llegado un poco tarde y la gente ya estaba subiendo al autobús y la charla de los monitores que daban a los padres antes del viaje había terminado hace rato. No es que eso fuera un problema, habían escuchado esa charla millones de veces en los 9 años que había sido miembro del grupo, pero era como una tradición: Los organizadores daban las gracias a todos por participar, se presentaban los monitores, se les volvía a contar a los padres cual era el destino donde irían y que actividades harían, etc, etc.  
Greg pasó por en medio del gentío de padres e hijos despidiéndose y lanzó su mochila en el compartimento de carga del autobús justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

  
Varios monitores le dieron palmadas en el hombro a modo de saludo y algunos amigos le dieron abrazos después de solo unas semanas sin verse. En realidad el grupo de scout era como una gran familia.

  
-Atención todos! Ha llegado el momento de terminar de despedirse y subir al autobús! Devon Sire nos espera!

  
Todos los padres dieron un agobiante abrazo a sus hijos y su madre no fue una excepción. Entre los engañosamente fuertes brazos de su madre, Greg se quejó por que su madre montara una escena con lagrimas en los ojos como siempre hacia.

  
Cuando se separó casi es arrollado por dos niños de unos 7 años que corrían alrededor del autobús.

  
-Oi! Cuidado enanos!- Pero los niños estaban demasiado excitados para escuchar su reprimenda.

  
Greg hizo un apunte mental de los dos chicos para tenerlos vigilados durante su cargo como “niñera” de los mas pequeños: uno moreno de pelo rizado, delgado y desgarbado y otro bajo y de cabellos rubios.  
Un golpe en su espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un tercer niño, este pelo negro que corría as ellos gritando con acento irlandés. Si, definitivamente tendría que vigilar a esos tres.

  
-Vas a tener unas vacaciones moviditas, ahora sabrás lo que me has hecho pasar todos estos años.- Su madre estaba muy divertida con que Greg fuera a ser el responsable de los mas pequeños, como si fuera una especia de prueba para su futura paternidad. Por dios! Solo tenia 16!! Pero había sido imposible hacérselo ver a su madre que decía que regresaría con complejo de mamá gallina y un gran instinto paternal… Greg estaba seguro de que se equivocaba.

  
Los dos primeros niños corrieron a esconderse tras un joven adolescente pelirrojo de ropa arreglada y zapatos brillantes que hablaba con un matrimonio.

  
-Mycroft! Protégenos! Nos quiere matar!- El chico pelirrojo se volvió a mirar al tercer niño que parecía querer matar realmente a los otros dos, aunque fuera solo con la mirada.

  
El niño irlandés les sacó la lengua y salio corriendo dentro el autobús (Greg notó que sin despedirse por ultima vez de ningún adulto).

  
-Ves, te lo dije. Mi hermano Mycroft intimida a cualquier persona! Creo que la gente piensa que se los va a comer por lo gordo que es!

  
El niño rubio se rió detrás de sus manos y el delgado se veía orgulloso de ser el causante de ello. Aunque no duró mucho cuando la mujer del matrimonio dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al chico y le amonestó de meterse con su hermano.

  
Greg hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar la conversación o la de su madre que le decía que se portara bien y que le llamara cuando pudiera… Porque solo tenia ojos para el chico pelirrojo. Nunca había conocido a alguien pelirrojo de su edad, y no podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo naranja que se veía su palo o de las pálidas pestañas casi etéreas que tenia. Era extraño, como ir al zoológico y ver por primera ver un pavo real.

  
Por alguna razón tuvo el mismo sentimiento al ver al pavo real y al chico pelirrojo: un ser precioso pero con aspecto triste. Porque tanto el pavo real como ese chico parecían no ser conscientes de ellos mismos y estar apagados y solitarios.

  
-¿Me estas escuchando?- Greg parpadeó al escuchar a su madre que le tocaba el brazo para que le prestara atención.

  
-Si, claro. Me portare bien y te llamare, lo juro.- Greg le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y subió al autobús intentando no posar su mirada de nuevo en el pelirrojo y su familia que todavía se estaban despidiendo.

  
Al subir al autobús vio que cada asiento de la parte de detrás estaba lleno. Era la parte preferida de todos porque era la que estaba mas lejos de los monitores y el conductor. Ademas este año debía ponerse en la parte delantera y hacer un buen ejemplo.

  
Dimmock, Anderson y Donovan estaban sentados con una chica morena de aspecto tímido. Los tres estaban hablando muy animadamente con la chica nueva mientras ella sonreía amablemente y asentía con la cabeza a todo. Pobre chica, estaba claro que no sabia que se estaba juntando con los que mas traviesos de todos los integrantes del grupo. Aunque “travieso” seria un adjetivo para un niño mas que para unos adolescentes que escapaban a escondidas del campamento para ir a la discoteca del pueblo cercano.

  
-Ey Greggy! Siéntate con nosotros!- Dimmock levantó la voz entre el vocerío del autobús y aleteo una mano para llamar su atención.

  
Greg negó con la cabeza pero se sentó en los asientos justo detrás de ellos que estaban libres.

  
-Maldita sea, Dimmock! te he dicho que no me llames así. ¿Quieres que le diga a todos cual es tu nombre de pila?- Dimmock abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza de forma frenética.

  
-Mierda, no! Era solo una broma, tío.

  
La chica morena se rió tímidamente detrás de su mano. Greg tuvo que admitir que era bastante mona... si es que te gustan las chicas! puaggg el era un niño todavía! solo quería ir con su bici por el barrio o ir a un campamento a tener aventuras. El romanticismo era para otros, otros como Anderson que llevaba 2 años detrás de Donovan. El muy tonto. ¿que tenían las chicas que pudieran gustar a la gente?

  
Greg no lo sabía. Nunca había sentido esa atracción por ninguna chica. Estaba empezando a pensar que era raro. Todos sus amigos se pasaban el día viendo porno y hablando de las tetas de alguna actriz famosa. Y Greg solo asentía con la cabeza y les seguía en juego, pero en realidad no veía el atractivo a dos globos de carne que se movían a cada paso. Solo podía pensar en lo incomodo que seria jugar al fútbol con tetas.

Si, había besado a algunas chicas pero en realidad no había sentido nada. Solo era algo divertido para pasar el rato porque sus amigos estaban haciendo lo mismo con otras chicas. Después todos contaban lo excitados que estaban o que casi se habían corrido solo con besarlas. Y Greg se sentía mas raro todavía porque no había tenido ni una erección durante los besos cuando se levantaba todas las mañanas empalmado...

  
-Me llamo Moly.- No se había dado cuenta mientras su mente divagaba que se habia quedado mirando a la chica nueva.

  
-Oh! Soy Greg- Greg le tendió la mano y cuando la chica la tomo todos empezaron a "ohhhhhh" de manera comprometedora.-Oh callaos ya, sois unos críos!- Greg soltó un bufido y se sentó en su asiento mirando por la ventana buscando sin darse cuenta al chico pelirrojo. Solo pudo ver como las puertas de un coche negro se cerraban. Bueno, ahí todo lo que sabría del pavo real.

  
-¿está ocupado este asiento?- Una voz suave y de pronunciación perfecta le sorprendió. ¿que le pasaba hoy? No parecía que estuviera atento a nada. Oh, pero al girarse para ver de quien era esa voz... Ahí estaba. El pelirrojo de aspecto elegante y triste.

  
-¿que?- Sonaba como si hubiera tenido un infarto cerebral. Perfecto para un primer contacto.

  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceno y miró al resto del autobús antes de volver a Greg.

  
-Te he preguntado si el asiento de tu lado está libre. Mi hermano y su amigo se han sentado justo detrás de ti, y necesito estar cerca para asegurarme que no se meta en líos. Los otros asientos están demasiado lejos. Pero si es mucha molestia entonces...

  
Cuando Greg vio que el pelirrojo se giraba para buscar otro asiento, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Iba a perder la oportunidad de hablar con el, eso era inaceptable. Así que le cogió de la manga del fino jersey de punto para evitar que se marchara.

  
-No! Espera. Está libre, lo siento, es que he madrugado mucho y estoy un poco dormido.-Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y palmeó el asiento a su lado.

  
El pelirrojo siguió con el ceño fruncido como si no confiara mucho en Greg pero se sentó en el asiento bajando el reposabrazos que separaba los asientos.

  
-Gracias. Me llamo Mycroft Holmes.- Así que "Mycroft" le tendió una mano de largos pero regordetes dedos que Greg no dudó en sostener como un tesoro.

  
-Me llamo Greg Lestrade. Es un placer. - Por alguna razon Greg catalogó en su memoria la calidez, suavidad y tersura de la piel de la mano de Mycroft. Y cuando bajó la vista se maravilló de la cantidad de pequeñas pecas que poblaban los nudillos y el dorso de la mano. Y que uñas tan bien cuidadas! ¿como un chico de su edad tenia esa mano? Greg se fijó en la suya con las uñas mordisqueadas y manchas de tinta de bolígrafo. eran tan distintas que era hipnotico.

  
Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y le levantó una ceja con expresión de desaprobación.

  
-¿te importaría devolverme mi mano, Gregory?- Greg la soltó como si quemara y se rascó la nuca mientras volvía la mirada por el autobús, donde nadie decía nada. ¿porque soltaron un "ohhhhh" cuando cogió la mano a Molly durante una décima de segundo y nada cuando había secuestrado la de Mycroft? La vida era un misterio para Greg.

  
-Discúlpame... yo...- Una patada en el asiento les hizo volver la atención a los asientos traseros.

  
-Ey! Iros a un motel y ahorrarnos este suplicio!- El chico moreno de pelo rizado gritó a pleno pulmón y el rubio de su lado empezó a hacer ruidos de arcadas haciendo reir a todos los de su alrededor.

  
-!Sherlock!- Mycroft intentó amonestar a su hermano, pero ya era tarde. Todo el autobús empezó a cantar una canción estúpida hasta que uno de los monitores tuvo que intervenir ya que aunque Greg lo intentó no pudo hacer callar a los niños. O hasta que se cansaron y Greg y Mycroft no podían estar mas rojos aunque quisieran...

  
Iba a ser unas muy largas vacaciones de primavera.

  
"Greg y Mycroft,  
Se sientan bajo un arbol.  
Se cogen de las manos,  
Se dan besitos,  
Se quieren y se aman......."


End file.
